


Wings of Angel

by ElsaAlicorn



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaAlicorn/pseuds/ElsaAlicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place at the end of the story. After the whole incident, Hans is sent home, but he came back to Arendelle to pay everything what he has done. He had been thrown into prison, but he somehow escaped. Elsa was sure that he'll want revenge, but what would happen if Hans wants something else?</p><p>Shippings: Kristanna (Kristoff x Anna) and Helsa/Iceburns (Hans x Elsa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has been half a year since the incident and Elsa's coronation. Life has returned to normal once again. Or at least it seemed it did. Anna acted like nothing had happened. Besides, citizens seemed that way too. Only one person didn't forget about it. It was Elsa. Night after night she couldn't sleep. Sometimes, she would sit beside sister and watched her sleep because she was afraid that something would happen to her.

>  

 In her room, Elsa was doing her royal duties, which means paperwork. She sighed, reading a letter from one kingdom. Of course, they wanted wha,t everyone wanted. They wanted their son to marry her and take the throne. Of course, she did not want to get married, but she didn't want to create animosity between the two kingdoms ether. However, no one can't escape from the truth. She had to marry someone, sooner or later. 

 

She sighed again, looking at the letter.After a few seconds the door of her room flew open. Elsa gasped. It was one of the guards who guarded the prisoners. He ran into the room and quickly bowed.

 

"Your Highness. I have important news for you." He replied. Looking at his face, she knew that something was definitely wrong. She bit her lip, trying to stay calm.

 

"Tell me." She ordered. He nodded.

 

"One of the prisoners escaped. We don't know where he went." He replied. Elsa sighed. Floor slowly began freeze.

'Conceal. Don't feel. Maybe he's not so dangerous.'

 

"Who has escaped?" She asked, closing her eyes, desperately trying to calm down.

 

"Prince Hans." Guard replied. Her eyes widened. The windows slowly started to freeze and in the room was getting colder.

 

"Please. I need to be alone. Send guards after him." Elsa said, frustrated. The guard nodded and left. Elsa took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. She buried her head in hands.

 

'One of the most dangerous people is out there. There is no doubt that he will seek for revenge. I have to warn Anna.' Slowly she jumped off the bed and went to Anna's room. She had no time to knock so she just entered the room. There she found Anna and Kristoff sit on the bed. They were kissing. Apparently they didn't notice her when they continued to kiss. Elsa became impatient.

 

"Ahem." Anna and Kristoff turned toward the door. When they saw Elsa, they were redder than tomato.

 

"hey! Don't you know how to knock?" Anna asked angrily. Elsa smiled, but that smile disappeared when she remembered why she is there.

 

"Kristoff, can I ask you to go out for a second. I need to talk to Anna in private." Elsa asked politely. Kristoff nodded and walked out. Anna ran to Elsa.

 

"Elsa. What's going on?" She asked with fear in her eyes. Elsa sighed once again and sat on Anna's bed. Anna followed her and sat down next to her.

 

"Guard- he came with the news." Elsa replied, not moving view from linen on the bed. Then she looked at her sister. It was obvious that she was scared and worried.

 

"He said that one prisoner escaped. Prince Hans." She replied. Annas eyes widened.

>  

"What?No. No! It cannot be true!" Anna freaked out. Elsa grabbed her hand.

 

"Anna! Calm down, he can't do anything to us!"

'well, what a lie...' Elsa thought. She thought it would calm down Anna at least a little bit, but it did not happen. The complete opposite happened. Anna became paranoid, and it never ends well.

 

"What do you mean 'he can't do anything to us'?! He tricked me just like that!" Anna Started to yell.

 

"Anna." Elsa put her hand on her shoulder, desperately trying to calm her down, but Anna got up and continued talking.

 

"And do not get me started with that he locked you in chains!" She began to walk in circles for no apparent reason.

 

" Anna." 

 

"He didn't even try to save my life. He left me to die!" Anna continued to yell. The only thing she didn't know is that she killed her sister inside. For Elsa, all these words and memories are just a reminder of how she almost killed everything she loved. Not knowing, Anna hammered her all that on her nose.

 

"Anna!"

 

"and then tried to kill you and cut down on-" Anna did not manage to finish her sentence.

 

"ANNA, enough! " Elsa screamed. Everything around was frozen. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She sighed.

 

"Anna, listen to me, please! He Can't do anything to us. As long as I'm here and alive, I promise you'll be safe." Elsa smiled and hugged Anna. After a few seconds she backed up. 

 

"I have to go now. Do you want me to call Kristoff back?" Elsa asked with a smile. Anna blushed and nodded. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and went out. she slowly walked to her room .On the way there she met Kristoff and told him that Anna needs him. When she got to the room, she slowly opened door. She sighed and slowly sat down on the bed. It was a tough day for her and she was exhausted. She had changed and lay down in bed. Every second, she was increasingly falling into the world of dreams and her imagination. But as in the past few months. she dreamed nothing. Blackness. Darkness. she only hoped for her sister to be safe and happy. Anything else wasn't more important than that. But she didn't know that it might change soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight was slowly seeping through the purple curtains and it was gently falling on Elsa's tired and pale face. Elsa groaned and rubbed her eyes. she slowly opened her deep blue eyes. She slowly got out of bed, not feeling too well. She slowly walked to the closet and stood there for half an hour, sifting clothes. She finally gave up and she made herself the dress using her power. She wore the same blue dress as the day when she runned way. Only in that dress felt free and alive. She sighed and walked out of the room. On the way to the room (where she usualy ate) she met Anna. She seemed really happy. Behind her was Kristoff and beside him was Olaf. Elsa smiled and waved at them.

 

"Elsa!" Little snowman ran to her and hugged her. Elsa smiled and hugged him back.

 

"Hey Olaf!" She said after she pulled back. Olaf started jumping excitedly.

 

"Are we all going eat together?" He asked. Elsa smiled and looked at Anna. She smiled and nodded.

 

"Yes, but you can't eat, Olaf. You are snowman!" She said to Olaf and his smile faded. When Elsa saw it, she started to panic.

 

"No no no! Don't be sad! You can watch us how we eat!" She said. Olaf is otherwise very happy being and Elsa wanted to keep it that way. Olaf is a sad sigh. Elsa thought for a second.

 

'What would make him happy ... ' suddenly, she remembered.

 

"Olaf, don't be sad. Later, we could go for a ride! What do you think?" She asked with a smile. Olaf started to smile and he nodded his head excitedly.

 

"Okay! See you after breakfast!" Then he hopped off somewhere. Elsa turned back to Anna and Kristoff. She walked up to them and they went together to eat.

 

 

 

♥*~*~*~*~♥

 

 

 

After an hour full of laughter, concerns and questions like 'But what if he find you and kill you out there' or 'are you really sure you'll be all right?' Elsa walked into her room. There she noticed Olaf.

 

"Hey Elsa! Ready to go riding?" He asked.Elsa looked at him with sad blue eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, but I'm very busy. I Can go only this afternoon." She replied. Elsa was surprised when she saw that Olaf hasn't stopped smiling. He slowly ran to her and grabbed her arm.

 

"Come on ! You promised! It can wait a little bit and we will have fun!" He said, trying to move Elsa. Elsa opened her mouth to refuse, but when she looked at Olaf, she couldn't.

'But.  Not puppy face!...' She was trying her best to say 'no' for a while, but she couldn't. She finnally gave up.

 

"okay." She mumbled.

 

"Yay! I'll be waiting for you outside! " And with that, he ran off. Elsa smiled. Of course, she is the queen and she must do everything what every queen need do, but she can have a little fun from time to time. She took the light blue robe with a hood, and she made her way outside. At The entrance she found Olaf and together, they went to the stables . 

 

 

♥*~*~*~*~♥

 

 

"Hey, Elsa. Have you ever wondered will you find your true love?" Little snowman asked Innocently. Elsa smiled.

 

" Sometimes . But I know that sooner or later someone come into my life. I don't bother myself with that. I have more important concerns than that. " She replied sadly and sighed. She knew that she'll have marry someone, sooner or later. She couldn't rule the kingdom all by herself. And before you could say cookie, they found themselves in front of the barn . Olaf happily ran in, and Elsa slowly followed. When she looked into Olaf, she saw a fraction of his sister. Of course, not in look but in personality. Elsa wad slowly coming to her horse. It was a crystal white horse with deep blue eyes. Her name was Aja. It was a birthday gift fom her father. He gave her the horse even before she injured Anna while they played. She hasn't been riding for a long time.Elsa took off her glove and pet him.The horse whinnied happily. Elsa smiled and called a security guard to put a saddle on him. She was lost in thought until she felt that something was poking her. She looked down at her right hand and she saw Olaf.

 

"Elsa, can I ride this horse?" He asked, pointing to one of the horses . Elsa was speechlessly walked to the horse. She could feel her heart pounding of sadness and fear. It was Hans's horse. She knew that the horse wasn't guilty of anything, but every time she looked at the horse, she saw Hans sitting on it. But Hans would not look like a monster that he tried to kill her and her sister. She would not see evil and evil man with a deadly smile, but dear and sweet person with a silly smile. Just like the first day when they 'met' and it was one of the things that she was annoyed. She lowly reached for the horse that he watched in bewilderment. She touched his muzzle, but horse backed away. Also, since they captured Hans, the horse was eating less and less.

 

'that horse really cared about him. Looks like he's the only one who had cared for Hans. I wonder if-'

 

"Elsa ? Are you okay?" Olaf asked, shaking her out of a daydream. She gave him a fake smile and nodded.

 

"Yes. What you wanted to ask?" She asked, even thought he already asked. Smile retruned to his face.

 

"Can I ride this horse?" He asked, again pointing at the Hans' horse. Elsa is fake smiled and shook her head slowly.

 

"Olaf, you don't know how to ride a horse. You'll Go with me." She replied. Olaf smiled. After that, they went out together and they saw her horse. Frankly, it was difficult to see because of snow, and because it was so clean that it almost glowed. It was the best one horse in their stables, and their stables were huge. The guard, who was standing next to a horse, helped them to climb and wished them a safe journey, although initially opposed to the queen herself go somewhere . Then Elsa and Olaf went into the distant white mountains .

 

 

♥*~*~*~*~♥

 

 

It has been three hours, and Elsa and Olaf still rode around. Elsa felt free and full of spirit. She didn't felt that in a long time because she was most of the time buried under paperwork and other royal duties. They reached the foot of the mountain where was Elsa's Ice Castle. All is well until Olaf fell off the horse because he pretended to surf on the horse's head. Elsa stoped with horse, quickly descended from him and anxiously ran to the small snowmen which body parts were everywhere.

 

"Olaf ! Are you okay?" Elsa asked anxiously while she was collecting lost parts of the body. Olaf gave her a warm smile. He wanted to nod, but he could not without the rest of the body.

 

"I'm fine. I'm Snowman. I've been worse. I guess." He replied as Elsa drafted his body back. For some strange reason, Elsa didn't want to use magic. When she finished, she noticed that Olaf staring at something. Olaf gasped and ran to something into the snow.

 

"Wow! Red snow!" He said excitedly. Elsa's eyes widened.

'Red Snow. Wait, what? There is no red snow!' She quickly ran to Olaf and pulled him back. Then, without a word , she came running to the 'red snow' 

'Red. Nothing can paint snow in red except...

 

"Blood." She whispered, looking at the red stain. Olaf slowly ran up to her.

 

"Elsa? Are you okay?" He asked anxiously. Elsa ignored him. She was too busy thinking about what was blood doing there. She turned her head to the left and saw a large stain of blood. Then she looked right and saw less of blood.

 

' He or she... or it must have lost a lot of blood ...' she thought. She didn't know exactly in which direction to go, so she chose the right because she thought that someone apparently saw her castle while he was searching for something to help him. Elsa stood up with a determined look.

 

"Olaf, come here. We have to go." Was all she said to little, confused and worried snowman.

 

"Elsa. Where are we going?" Olaf asked. Elsa ignored him again and helped him to climb.The whole ride they were silent. Nobody said a word. Elsa thought what she might find, and Olaf just looked around and admired every little thing he had ever seen. Even if it was just a rock. Suddenly, Elsa noticed something in the distance. She slowly got off the horse and started to walk up to something. Olaf jumped off the horse and he ended up hitting his head in the snow. He slowly raised head and ran to Elsa.

 

"Elsa What happened?" He asked, desperately trying to get an answer that never came. When Elsa came closer to something, she realized that it was a man . She gasped and ran to him. As she came closer, the man looked more familiar to her. He had his back to her and there was blood all around him. When she got to him, she noticed Auburn hair. She knew only a few people with such hair color, and can only one was suck in the coners of her mind.

 

'Elsa! Don't think like that. I do not have time for this!' She thought. She slowly reached out her hand and turned man around to face her. When she turned him, she saw a familiar face that she prayed she would never see.

 

"Hans?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know I haven't uploaded in a long time, but I was busy with school. Later, I got sick. I could upload sooner, but I wanted to wait for my B-day. So, here you are! I wanted to write more, but I was too lazy so I left it for next the chapter. Happy Birthday for me! 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are awesome. To be honest, I thought I would get 1 review and that's all. Thank you so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hans?" She asked, shocked, moving backwards. Her face looked like a mixture of fear and confusion. She stopped breathing for a minute, or she just couldn't. After a few seconds she felt something around her. She turned her head to the left and saw Olaf who had a joyful smile.

"Do not worry, Elsa. Hugs can solve all your problems." He replied, not taking... sticks? off of her. She smiled at him, even though she knew it wouldn't solve all problems, and certainly not this. Elsa is slowly stood up and shook the snow off, even though snow never bothered her. Then she turned back to Hans. He looked like he was asleep. His warm face was now pale, even paler than Elsa's. He had wounds and injuries all over her face. Even his hair was white from all the snow.  
'It looks like he had been through a lot of pain and... ' But once more she was cut off by Olaf.

"Wow! Is this a new snowman? For me?" He said excitedly. Elsa wasn't surprised at all. It was cold and white, like snow.  
'Or at least like his heart.' Elsa thought as she retreated back to Olaf.

" Olaf, honey. This is not a snowman. This is... a human." She said to the snowman, although she was not sure about the last word. Olaf stared at her in confusion.

"The man who plays the Frosty?" He asked. Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Wait, what? But he is- ugh! Never mind." She replied. Olaf may be fun, but he knew how to kill with questions. Elsa slowly knelt beside Hans. She was a bit afraid that this is not kind of a trick so he can kill her on the spot, even though she knew it was a bit stupid because any normal person wouldn't do that. But she also knew that it was not just a man, but Hans. Slowly, she reached out to him. When her arm was really close to his cold and pale face, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and put her hand on his cheek. She was surprised when she felt the softness of his skin, even though it was full of wounds and frozen.  
'Come on, Elsa! concentrate!' She slowly put her finger under his nose. At first she didn't feel anything, but later she felt a little cold breath.  
'He's alive ...' she thought. The fact that he was alive only made Elsa's situation worse because she couldn't leave him there, and if he die, it would be her fault. She would feel guilty and it would never go away. She sighed and slowly began to move snow from his frozen body. When she finished, she had used all her strength to drag him to her horse. Olaf looked puzzled at her.

"Olaf, we're soon going." She said when she dragged Hans by a horse. Then she somehow made the horse to sit down and put Hans on it. Elsa also sat on the horse and looked at Olaf who is catching snowflakes in the air.

"Come on, Olaf! Before I change my mind." She looked at Hans. Olaf came running up to her and sat down behind her with a smile on his face, still catching snowflakes around.

"Hold on tight. There's not much time." And with that, they disappeared from sight wind speed.

 

♥*~*~*~*~♥

 

They traveled in silence all the way. Olaf looked around with amazement while on the other hand, Elsa was not quite so good. She felt embarrassed because she had to keep close to Hans, and she apparently didn't like it at all. After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity for Elsa, they finally reached their destination. Elsa's ice castle. They stood in front of the ice bridge. She knew that she couldn't get the horse to cross it, nor she wanted horse to cross it, but she also knew that she couldn't drag Hans ti her ice castle. She paused for a second when she remembered something. She came down from her horse and was whistled. Suddenly the earth shook and huge boulders of ice and snow went up. Elsa smiled and waved. Ice Monster came to her.

"Queen Elsa! What do you need?" He asked in a deep voice that sounded a little joyful.

"I need you to take us to the castle." She replied. The monster took them in hand and hung them on the threshold of the castle. Elsa smiled and thanked him. Then she made ice barn for her horse and put it inside. Then she returned to Olaf who Poked Hans with a stick. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Olaf, it's not nice to poke people with a stick!" She picked up a stick and threw it a little further away from her. Olaf gasped and held out his hand in the direction where the stick was falling.

"But Elsa! That's my hand!" He ran for a stick. Elsa is a look back to Hans . She took a deep breath and began to drag him into the castle to the nearest room.  
' Man how much this guy eat?'She thought as she pulled him into the room. After that she put him in the bed and covered him with a blanket. Of course, the bed wasn't made of ice. Anna has made a couple of normal things in the castle such as beds, cabinets, chairs, etc. Once she wrapped him, she opened the first drawer where stood medicine and other supplies. Also, Anna wanted that each room has something like this in every case. Elsa thought that it was unnecessary, but now she was grateful. She slowly cleaned his wound and wrapped them. To do this, it took her a good one hour, counting the fact that she still had to take off his shirt and pants (She felt really embarrassed and awkward) because he had wounds everywhere. In the meantime, she asked Olaf to light a fire in the fireplace.

"Finally." She mumbled after she wrapped the last wound. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. He didn't change. The only difference was that he had a bunch of wounds and bandages on his head and... everywhere. The rest was all the same. She sighed.

'What am I going with you? If you ask Anna she would certainly- wait a minute. I didn't think about her! How I'm going to tell her about this?' The mere thought of Anna's reaction scared her. He quickly got up from the bed and went out. She slowly closed the door behind her and ran out.

"Olaf, can you come here for a second?" She asked little snowman who played with Marshallow ( Idk did I spelled right). Olaf nodded and ran to her.

"Yes, Elsa?" He asked with a smile on his face. Elsa knelt in front of him so that she looked straight into his eyes.

"Can you please keep an eye on Hans while I'm doing ... something." She asked. Snowman blinked a few times.

"Who is Hans?" He asked, innocently. Elsa wanted to slap her forehead, but she couldn't stay mad at him. She sighed.

"Please go into the first room on the left. There is one man. Just keep an eye on him and tell me if he wakes up. Just- do not touch it." She replied. Olaf nodded and happily went to room. Elsa sighed again and went upstairs and sat on the balcony. She closed her eyes. Her thoughts were full of unanswered questions, but also the memories. She saw Anna when she saw Hans for the last time. She saw her emotions. She closed her eyes and the image of her sister came up in her mind. Her face was full of anger and disappointed.

"I just hope you'll understand..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you are! New chapter! I hope you like it! I wanted to make it longer, but I really wanted to upload. 
> 
> Thanks for all reviews, follows and favorites! I love you guys so much! 
> 
> Oh! I just wanted to ask you something. I wanted to make 'The big five' fanfic, so I'm wondering are you interested. I had idea in my mind for a long time.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> well, I know this chapter is small, but next one will be longer... I hope. 
> 
> this story was stuk in my head for a while and I couldn't even sleep until I wrote it down, and when I wrote it down I thought that I can post it here so people could read it. I'm new in this, so... (idk what, but who cares!)
> 
> Now, after you read this ch, some of you will thought 'what a hell is this?'  
> Well, yeah. I understand that reaction. I had same when I was writting this. Maybe this chapter looks borning, but story will get better and better with each chapter.
> 
> Of course, some (or many) of you will thought 'why Helsa/Iceburns?'  
> Well, for that, I have no answer. I just ship them. To be honest, I ship almost every impossible ship (as long as its F/M) and when I start to ship it, I don't like it; I obsess. So, yeah. I'm obsessed with this ship too. I got into this ship by some picture/fan art ( my obsession usually start like that). I haven't even tought about this ship untill I saw pitcute. And here I am, writting this fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaaanyways I hope you like it! 
> 
> Yay me! Who want a cookie?! *nom nom*


End file.
